Legilimency
by jamesalbuslilypotter
Summary: What were Ron and Hermione doing while Harry was at the Dursely's? What were they thinking while hunting for Horcruxes? What was Ginny thinking? Picks off after HBP and goes through the epilogue of DH. Please give it a shot!
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**Legilimency**

Story Line: What were Ron and Hermione doing while Harry was at the Dursely's? What were they thinking about while they were hunting for Horcruxes with Harry? What was Ginny thinking through it all? The picks up where Half-Blood Prince left off and includes what I think happened during the 19 years between the final chapter and the epilogue.

I know the whole 19 years thing has been done a million and one times, but hopefully mine will be different! I got the inspiration for this story after reading "Hermione, Ginny and the Half-Blood Prince" by Mokimik. It's brilliant so if you haven't read it check it out!!

Read the first chapter and let me know if I should continue please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot. They all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling, the most brilliant and amazing writer of our time!

Ch Ch.1 On the Hogwarts Express

Stepping on the Hogwarts Express to go back to the Dursley's was never something Harry had relished in doing for the past six years. He always felt so alive during the school year at Hogwarts despite the fact that he spent most of his time there nearly dying or worrying about dying. He always had friends and people to count on though, so that somehow made everything bearable. Those feelings always changed the minute he stepped onto the train to go "home". It always felt like his life was ending, only to be rejuvenated each fall as he was on the train going back to Hogwarts. This year though, his life might really be over by the time autumn rolled around. He shook his head in an effort to shake those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to face that unnerving reality just yet. He just wanted to enjoy the last day of peace he had with Ron and Hermione. Speaking of whom, they were being uncharacteristically quiet. He looked to either side of him and found Hermione on his right and Ron on his left both as lost in thought as he was.

* * *

Hermione was completely lost in her own world full of books and school and planning. 'Ok what will we need? What do you take with you on a trip that will last for an unknown amount of time during which you will be hunting down the darkest, most evil wizard in the history of the wizarding world? We won't be able to fit _everything _we will need in one knapsack. I suppose we will all have our own which will help. Oh! I could deepen mine to hold more things in case Harry and Ron forget theirs! Yes, that's it. Now, what books will we need? Defense Against the Dark Arts books for sure and a Standard Book of Spells couldn't hurt either……come to think of it, most of the books from our first year may be helpful. I'll have to talk to Harry about it….'

* * *

Ron was trying to wrap his mind around the situation. After six years of trying to avoid You-Know-Who at all costs, they were finally going to finish him off. Or he would finish them off. Either way someone was going to finish someone else off. Was he nervous? Um yeah. He wasn't crazy. But he knew that it had to be done and he would never forgive himself if he let his two best friends go off and risk their lives for the greater good of the wizarding world while he stayed at Hogwarts. Would his mum and dad like this? Bloody no. That's why he wouldn't tell them _exactly _what they were doing. He would figure something out. Hermione was probably figuring all this out at that very moment. Speaking of Hermione……

* * *

The three best friends snapped to the present reality and who was right in front of them. They had subconsciously made their way back to the same compartment they had been in for the past few years. There, waiting in front of the door, were Neville, Luna, and to Harry's great surprise (and delight), Ginny. The six friends didn't exchange any words. Neville simply slid the door open and the six of them walked through the doorway one by one, Ron sliding the door closed behind them.

* * *

Please review!

Oh yeah...I need a Beta so if your interested please let me know! Thanks


	2. Evading the Questions

Sorry it took so long to update the story. I've been super busy with school and life and what not. I have more chapters written, but have hit a wall for later chapters. I'm working on it though!!! Please review!! I only got one review for the first chapter and that's not enough to motivate me to write more.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Evading the Questions

Nobody in the compartment spoke while they were getting their things settled and sitting down. All Harry could do was think about Ginny. He missed her already and she was right there, five small feet away from him. That realization made him blush and he quickly pushed her out of his mind so that no one else would see him blushing. However, he had a horrible feeling Hermione already had.

The six of them sat down three to a seat in the most obvious combinations: Ron, Harry, and Hermione on one side and Neville, Ginny, and Luna on the other. The order in which Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat was peculiar to Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Usually, Hermione was the one in between Harry and Ron. Over the past six years, the three of them had come to love and care about each other so much (albeit Ron and Hermione a bit more so than Harry…..). Because of that, Harry and Ron had gotten very protective of Hermione. Even though she didn't need any protection, she let them protect her because she liked the thought and feeling of having two people care so much about her. Keeping Hermione in between them wherever they were was one of the ways Harry and Ron protected her. But now with Harry in the middle of Ron and Hermione it was almost as if _they _were protecting _him._ Ginny knew something was up. The fact that the three of them kept exchanging nervous glances and were clearly communicating through their eyes (it was really quite creepy when they did that) only confirmed her suspicions. She was the first one to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on with you three? You haven't said a word in the past five minutes. Usually you can't shut your mouths." She was careful to note how they seemed to jump about a mile high when she spoke. It was as if they had just realized they weren't alone. She also took note of the way Harry looked at her. The chemistry and sexual tension between the two of them was unbelievably palpable. She quickly tore her eyes away from him so that things didn't get _too_ uncomfortable.

"Uh, er, nothing.", responded an unconvincing Hermione. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend. It wasn't like Hermione to stumble over her words. It was even more unusual for her to lie through her teeth. "We were just…..um……."

"Trying the figure out a time to see each other around Harry's birthday. He turns 17 ya know.", Ron interjected. Harry and Hermione nodded in earnest agreement.

"Ok……anything else? I mean isn't Harry usually with us by the time his birthday rolls around? Hermione too?"

"This year's……different." Ron replied. Ha! She caught them! Unfortunately just as she was about to test them even more, Tonks knocked and slid the door open.

"Wotcher guys. Sorry to interrupt; just wanted to make sure you three got on the train alright,", she said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I saw you walking around the lake. You looked like you could have easily lost track of time."

It was true. They almost had. Despite what they were going to face in the coming months, they were more relaxed waking around the lake than had been all year. At least now they knew the truth. Harry knew exactly what he had to do and he knew he could count on Ron and Hermione to help. The knowledge that they had made it through the year and were still friends amazed them. Walking around the lake, they had relished in that knowledge. They knew that no matter what happened from that moment on they would get through it together. Another thing was also true….."Yeah, well we had Hermione to keep us on track." , responded Harry with a smile.

I know it's kinda short, but I just needed to have something before they got to King's Cross. Is the whole friendship thing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione too sappy? I'm beginning to think it is. Let me know!


End file.
